Child of Light
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. Naruto discovers that he is the child of Light, the person who will fight the battle between good and evil. Can he face the Avatar of Darkness with the help of his 4 Guardians while balancing his ninja duties? Please R
1. The 1,000 Year Battle Beings

A/N: Hello! Here's a brand new story, and it's a rare event for me... it has nothing to do with One Piece (laughs...) I know I write a lot of One Piece related fics. For those that don't' know a few moths ago I sent there pitches to a company... I haven't gotten word from the company about the status but I hope to soon... I won't say which company or if a friend or relative works for said company (laughs nervously)... anyways this is based on one of the pitches by the same name, the plot is adapted into the Naruto world with Naruto as the main character, the original pitch is the same plot just change Naruto to a girl named Kari, the other 4 guardians to teenagers: a comic obsessed artist, a weird girl, the high school quarterback and the head cheerleader, get rid of any ninja/Naruto references and have the characters older... enjoy the story and tell what you think of the basic plot.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, if I did then I'd be stinking rich because have you seen numbers? Man it keeps coming up on the bestsellers list!

Naruto: Um... Emma.

Me: But I do own the plot of Child of Light... man I hope that if and when I get a comic deal I'll reach those numbers...

Child of Light

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The 1,000 Year Battle Beings

Two figures looked at each other… one could tell they were opposites… one was a woman dressed in pure white with white hair… her eyes were crystal blue color while the one across from her was man with black hair, he was dressed in the darkest black armor… the two of them stared at each other.

"So Light… it begins yet again…" said man.

"The battle begins… but remember our agreement Darkness…" said the woman named Light, "This millennium my child will have 4 Guardians to protect him…"

"So you're going to have a son this year… interesting…" said the man named Darkness.

"Yes…" said Light.

Light formed a ball of light… inside that ball was a baby with blonde hair… there were other balls that were created, one blue, one green, one yellow and one red… all 5 balls disappeared.

At the same time… Dark also created a ball this one black… a baby was in this one too, with the deepest black hair, this ball too disappeared.

"Be careful my son…" said Light.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves the great Kyubi attacked…

"Wait 'till 4th Hokage Arrives!" yelled a ninja.

That's when a strange light invisible to the naked eyes appeared… they were the balls that Light created, the 5 balls separated… the red ball went into a rather large mansion and into a young baby boy about 2 months old, the yellow one went into a baby just a couple weeks old, the green ball went into a baby girl about 6 months old while the blue ball entered the body of a pregnant woman… while the white ball with a baby in it headed start towards the ground…

Right below the ball a young man, named Minato Namikaze was running.

"What am I going to? What am I going to do?" asked Minato.

Minato was the 4th Hokage, he had a plan to stop the Kyubi, however he needed a child to stop it… oh how he wished that he had met someone and had a child… that's when the white ball appeared and caused a small explosion…

"What the!" yelled Minato.

He looked and found the baby in a crater who began to cry… he picked up the baby and found a note.

"Please… take care of my son… he has a great future ahead of him… please…" he read the note.

He look at the baby… he knew shouldn't… but what other choice id he have…

"Sorry little guy… but I'm going to have to do this…" said Minato.

He went over to the battlefield where he saw Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

"Minato!" said Jiraiya, "Where have you been."

"I've been looking for a baby…" said Minato showing them the baby he found.

"Who that?" asked Sarutobi.

"I don't know… I found him in a crater…" said Minato, "He doesn't have a name or anything… now there's something I have to do…"

He had a look in his eye…

"Minato! Don't you dare do what I think your going to do…" said Jiraiya.

"I am… it's the only way…" said Minato.

"I can do it!" yelled Sarutobi.

"No… this is my job…" said Minato.

He summoned the giant toad, Gamabunta… and with that he performed the Shimigami Seal… sealing the giant fox demon into the Child and ending his life.

Hours later… Sarutobi stared at the little baby sleeping there… unknown of the fox demon side him, Jiraiya was also in the office.

"what are we going to do?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm going to make a proclamation… that this it will be forbidden to talk about the fox demon…" said Sarutobi.

"But will that help him…" said Jiraiya.

"I really don't know…" sighed Sarutobi.

"So what are we going to name this kid?" asked Jiraiya.

"How about Naruto Uzumaki…" said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement… and looked at the little baby named Naruto… who was currently unaware of his inner demon… and his destiny.

12 Years Later…

Naruto Uzumaki was running away form his latest prank and a ton of Chunin, why? Well it was because of a hedge clipper, a monkey and a whole lot of duct tape… it was best what happened was not looked into…

"No one can catch me!" laughed Naruto from his hiding place in a well-hidden alley way.

"Naruto…" said a voice behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around and saw his teach Iruka.

"Oh… hi Iruka…" said Naruto with fear.

Sometime later, Naruto was tied up in front of the class.

"Now I'm sure some of you have something to say…" said Iruka.

One of the students Kiba raised his hand.

"Yes Kiba?" asked Iruka.

"I really want to know where he got the monkey…" said Kiba.

"Well…" said Naruto with a big grin.

Iruka just sighed at this…

Sometime later Naruto was growling… Iruka just had to give him detention during lunch… writing "I will not do what I did again"…

"Iruka doesn't even know what I did with the hedge clippers, monkey and a whole lot of duck tape…" growled Naruto.

Little did Naruto know was that a figure was watching him though a window… it was boy his own age with black hair that reach his shoulders and red eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki… the Child of Light…" said the boy, "I have finally found you… and now the war will being…"

The boy grinned an evil grin as he let loose a strange wave that came from his body.

Elsewhere on the school grounds, one Shikamaru Nara was watching the clouds while his best friend Choji Akimichi was eating chips nosily next to him… that's when Choji dropped the bag and got up.

"Choji?" asked Shikamaru.

Choji just continued on his way saying nothing.

"That was strange…" said Shikamaru who continued to watch the clouds.

Elsewhere in the school, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were looking for the boy both of them loved, Sasuke Uchiha.

"There's no way that Sasuke will go for you billboard brow!" yelled Ino, "When he could have me…"

"Well Ino-Pig I doubt that he'll go for you…" said Sakura.

Sakura waited for a response from Ino but there wasn't one… Ino just walked away.

"Does this mean…" said Sakura.

"All right! We won!" yelled her inner self, known as Inner Sakura.

Elsewhere Sasuke Uchiha was eating a tomato while leaning outside a hidden window when he saw a bunch of students waking to class with blanks look on their faces… it wasn't any concern of his so he just kept on eating.

Not too far away Hinata Hyuga sighed when she finished her lunch… she had nothing to do, as Naruto had detention and she could watch him… that's when a few of her class mates walked by her with blank looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

They said nothing… this gave Hinata a very bad feeling and she began to follow them.

Inside Naruto continued his punishment…

"How can Bart Simpson do this every week is beyond me…" said Naruto shaking his hand.

That's when a bunch of students and teachers with blank looks on their faces came into the room.

"Hey it that time already?" asked Naruto, "Time flies by when you're writing on a chalk board…"

That's when many of the teachers threw Kunai and Shuriken at him… he managed to dodge them all.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

One of his class mates that has no role in the show what's ever so he'll just be known as Doug ran over to Naruto and socked him in the face.

"What the hell man! What did I ever do to you… that was in a mass prank?" asked Naruto.

Outside Hinata ran to the classroom… when she got to the door way.

"Byakugan!" she aid activating her bloodline limit.

She looked into the class room and saw the strangest thing… saw everyone's Charka system though the walls and saw al but Naruto had black Charka.

"Black Charka… what's going on?" asked Hinata.

"So you saw my power…" said a voice behind her grabbing her fro behind… it was boy… Hinata screamed.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

He dodged a kick from a girl who will be called Stacy... he ran outside the class room to find Hinata began to held hostage by the boy.

"So Naruto Uzumaki… we meet at last…" said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Damien… the Avatar of Darkness…" said the boy named Damien, "It's time to start this battle… Child of Light"

"What battle?" said Naruto.

All of the teachers and Students began to surround Naruto.

"This is going to be so much fun…" laughed Damien.

That's when there was a bright light… a strange necklace appeared on Naruto's neck, it was what appeared to be a diamond that was glowing brightly… for some reason… Naruto didn't know why but he said this.

"Sword of Light! Appear to me!"

A sword a appeared in Naruto's hands, it was pure silver an almost seemed to be glowing white.

"What the!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto?" said Hinata blinking.

That's when Naruto said something he didn't consciously say.

"Crystal of Light! Please! Heal the innocent!"

A light came from his necklaces all the students and teach fell unconscious.

"I should have known that you subconsciously know how use your powers…" said Damien.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Naruto.

Damien tossed Hinata aside and said "Dark Sword! Appear to me!"

A sword that was pure black and seemed to be absorbing the light appeared in Damien's hands… he jumped over to Naruto and the two locked swords.

"Well Child of Light…" said Damien, "This is it!"

He jumped back and disappeared.

"Sword of Light! Disappear!" said Naruto unconsciously.

The sword disappeared and Naruto stood there blinking.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata walking up to him, "What's going on?"

"How the hell should I know…" said Naruto.

That's when he began to feel woozy… and he fell unconscious…

"Naruto!" cried Hinata.

That's when everyone began to wake up around them.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"My head…" said Choji.

"Who took my shuriken?" asked Iruka checking his pouch.

"How did we get here?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto! Please wake up!" said Hinata shaking him.

""Hinata was happened?" asked Iruka.

"Naruto just collapsed…" cried Hinata.

Meanwhile Naruto wads in a strange black place.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto…" said a voice.

Naruto turned around… and saw Light.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

Light just walked up to him… and gave him a big hug…

"I'm sorry…" she cried, "I'm very, very sorry…"

"I asked you question… who are you? An where are we? And what are you sorry for!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" sighed Light, "I'm your mother…"

"What?" yelled Naruto, "You're kidding!"

"I'm not…" sighed Light, "I am Light… the living embodiment of all the good in the universe… every thousands years, a battle between me and Darkness, the living embodiment of evil in the universe fight… however these battles aren't between us…"

"What do you mean between us?" asked Naruto.

Light walked over to Naruto and kneeled down.

"I'm sorry… but Darkness created the rules thousands of years ago… you're the warrior in this battle…" said Light.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" asked Naruto.

"Your know in your heart…" said Light, "Just close your eyes and feel it…"

Naruto did so… and he felt it the truth… she was his mother.

"Mom… you are my mom…" said Naruto.

Light nodded and hugged him once again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you… I can't exist for long in the mortal realm… and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry for everything…" cried Light.

"So what's going on with this battle?" asked Naruto.

Light broke the hug and she got up.

"Every thousand years a battle takes place between you the Child of Light and Avatar of Darkness… Damien… but…" said Light "That crystal around your neck lets you use the powers of light as well as healing power and your able to summon a sword"

"Oh wow cool!" said Naruto.

"Also… this battle is a little different." said Light

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Darkness and I made a deal that if I have a 5 battle loosing streak my child will have 5 guardians…" said Light.

"Guardians?" asked Naruto.

"Yes…" said Light, "This battle you have 4 aids, your Guardians… of Water, of Earth, of Fire and of Wind… they will aid you in your battle…"

"So… who are they?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out in due time…" said Light, "However you already do indeed know them."

"So should I tell anyone other than my Guardians?" asked Naruto.

"I think you should tell the Hokage… about what's going on…" said Light, "Oh… and that girl Hinata is worried about you, and she saw everything… so you should tell her…"

"Okay… mom…" said Naruto, "Wait… where are we?"

"This is a dream…" said Light, "You should wake up soon…"

"Wait a dream?" asked Naruto.

Light nodded, "Don't worry… just follow your and you'll win…" said Light.

In the waking world Naruto woke up in the Nurse's office with Hinata sitting in the bed next to him.

"Naruto!" said Hinata.

"Oh hi Hinata…" said Naruto.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm fine…" said Naruto, "You saw the fight… didn't you?"

Hinata nodded…

"Can you keep a really big secret for me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course!" said Hinata.

Naruto began to explain what happened… to Hinata.

"You have t promise not to tell anyone…" said Naruto.

"D-don't worry I won't…" said Hinata.

"Good…" said Naruto, "Hey I'm also going to have to tell the Hokage about this… so can you come with me?"

Hinata nodded... "Sure…" she said blushing bright red.

"Hey how did we get in here anyways?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed bright red at the memory.

(Flashback)

"So wait Hinata?" asked Kiba, "This weird "Black Charka" made us attack Naruto?"

Hinata nodded, "That's right… I wasn't effected by it for some reason."

"I'll file a report about this later…" said Iruka, "After all it might the work of some sort of enemy ninja…"

"Hey I have an idea!" said Ino, "How about you take him the nurse's office… Hinata"

Hinata began to blush bright red…

"Why me?" asked Hinata.

"Oh come on…" said Ino with a big grin, "You know why…"

Hinata only blushed and nodded, she with Iruka's help picked up the unconscious by and took him to the nurse's office while the other members of the Sasuke fan girl club glared at Ino.

"What?" asked Ino.

"He has the huge crush on Sakura… you know you could have used him to get rid of Sakura!" said Stacy.

"But it's cute! Hinata is the only girl in class who doesn't like Sasuke… don't you think she deserves Naruto… even if he is a freak?" said Ino.

All the other members of the fan club realized she had a point an nodded in agreement. Hinata blushed bright red at this conversation.

(End of Flashback)

"Thye just recommended that I stay here with you… since I wasn't effected by what happened…" said Hinata blushing bright red.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

Sometime later Naruto told the story to Sarutobi who sighed.

"So that's where you came from…" sighed Sarutobi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"During the fight with Kyubi… the 4th Hokage found you. It was unknown where you came form or who your parents were…" said Sarutobi, "Now I know…"

"Oh…" said Naruto, "So…"

"I will keep this a secret Naruto…" said Sarutobi, "Just tell me when you find your Guardians."

"Thanks…" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata left Sarutobi office, when the two were gone Sarutobi chuckled, "Minato… you certainly have chosen a strange child."

Outside the tower, Hinata finally spoke up.

"Naruto…" said Hinata, "I was hopping that when you look for your guardians… I could help."

Naruto grinned, "Sure why not!" he said.

"Thanks…" said Hinata blushing.

Nearby Damien watched…

"That girl was unaffected by it… I have to pay closer attention to her…" thought Damien.

And with that 1,000 year battle once again began... unknown who would win this one.

Next Time: Due to Hinata knowing Naruto's secret, she uses this chance to get closer to him. While Damien watches closely... does Hinata have something to do with the Child of Light destiny? Find out next time!


	2. The First Guardian: Water

A/N: Wow this is more popular than I thought it would be... anyways here's the next chapter...

Chapter 2: The First Guardian: Water

Hinata got to class which had to start… she hopped Naruto would sit next to her… it almost like a gift from the gods that she was unaffected by Damien's power (which is what they expected caused the "black chakra"). That's when Naruto came into the room.

"N-Naruto!" said Hinata blushing.

"Hey!" said Naruto going over to sit next to her.

Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke stared at the site.

"When did Naruto… notice?" asked Sakura.

"Yesterday." Said Ino, "She was with in the Nurse's office."

"If was the type to make a big deal out of things I would be worried…" said Shikamaru.

Sasuke was currently fighting off the urge to run around screaming "it's the end of the world! Naruto noticed Hinata! It's the end of the world!", but no… he was too cool for that so he didn't.

Outside academy Damien watched them.

"That girl… Hinata… why was she unaffected by my powers…" said Damien he then smirked, "Yes that would be great."

That afternoon after class.

Hinata was leaving when Naruto ran up to her.

"Hinata… are you going to help me with you know?" asked Naruto.

Hinata didn't say anything but nodded.

"That's great!" yelled Naruto.

And that two went together to find a private place… however they didn't notice people following them.

"I can't believe their together… that's too sweet…" said Sakura, "don't you think so Sasuke…"

Sasuke only grunted…

Sakura turned to their third companion, Shikamaru.

"Why are you following?" asked Sakura.

"I don't want to say…" muttered Shikamaru.

Shikamaru didn't want say this but he had a strange feeling about the two getting together… it had something to with the "black chakra" incident, and wasn't a date, for those wondering why Sasuke was there… he was there to double check whether or not they were dating, to see whether it was cause for alarm.

With Naruto and Hinata they got to an empty training ground… Naruto and Hinata sat down.

"Okay… how do I use this thing…" said Naruto looking at the necklace on his neck.

"Maybe it has something do with what you said…" said Hinata.

"Oh right I said something to activate…" said Naruto, "What was it?"

That's when Naruto remembered, "Oh right! Sword of Light! Appear to me!"

Naruto's necklace glowed and the sword appeared in his hands.

"Oh man! I don't know how to use a sword…" said Naruto as he looked at the sword with a huge sweat drop, "How am I going to fight Damien?"

"Your mother said you had special powers… right?" asked Hinata.

"All I know is how to heal and take out this sword…" said Naruto, "That's all I did…"

"Maybe you will learn." Said Hinata.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"When did Naruto get those powers?" asked Sakura.

"Did they mention his mother and someone named Damien?" said Shikamaru, "Isn't Naruto an orphan?"

"Yeah… he is…" said Sakura, "Which explains why he's so spoiled."

Sasuke stared at Naruto...

"Where did he get that?" he thought, "How can he have that power."

Back with Naruto…

"What am I going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you have to find your Guardians?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah…" said Naruto.

"Maybe you can focus on finding your guardians first…" said Hinata, "Then together they can learn with you…"

"Maybe…" said Naruto, "I have no idea who they are… mom did say I knew them…"

"I hope you don't! It's would be easier for me." Said a voice.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned around and saw Damien, next to him was a horrific black monster.

"Damien!" said Naruto.

"It's really a shame that you lived alone for so long… and only learning for your true heritage yesterday…" said Damien with a smirk.

The three watching stared at the site.

"Who is he?" asked Sakura.

"I have no idea… but I have the feeling he's bad news." said Shikamaru.

"Go my little beast!" said Damien.

The monster jumped in front of Hinata and blocked her way…

"Let's have your little friends fight while we do…" said Damien, "After all where the fun… she isn't a Guardian so she's not worth my time."

"Hinata do you think you handle the monster?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded as she activated her Byakugan… but found something…

"This… monster… it has no Chakra Pathways…" said Hinata with her vice shaking.

"That's right…" said Damien with a chuckle, "'I've been watching you and realized you a Hyuga… your fighting style is useless on the monster."

The monster knocked Hinata away…

"Hinata!" said Naruto.

Naruto was about to run towards Hinata however, Damien summoned his sword and block Naruto's path.

"Sorry, but you're my opponent…" said Damien, "If you go help you will both die… who knows maybe she can defeat the monster…"

That's when Naruto once again said something unconsciously, "Power of Light! Light Beam!"

Naruto shot a beam of light shit from his hand the bema hot the monster in the back… however… there was no damage.

"I forgot to mention… that monster was also specifically made to counteract you light powers." Said Damien with an evil laugh, he looked towards the bushed thought the corner of his eye, "I hope those three get involved, it would be fun if they do…"

In the bushes with the ones watching…

"What's going on?" asked Sakura with her voice shaking.

"I don't know…" said Shikamaru, "But it's defiantly bad news…"

Sasuke was clutching his fist… why… because he was jealous.

"How… can the dobe have this kind of power… how?" thought Sasuke.

"Should we help Hinata?" asked Sakura, "I mean…"

"We should wait…" said Shikamaru.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Back with Naruto and Damien.

"You have a choice you or both of you…" said Damien.

"Your cruel…" growled Naruto.

"I'm the Avatar Darkness… what do you except…" said Damien with an evil smirk.

The monster knocked away Hinata… Hinata shakily got up… the monster prepared another attack.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto, "I don't care about me… I have to save my first friend…"

Damien smirked at Naruto went to save Hinata… but before Naruto could do anything something good happened… it was a very good, a bright blue light appeared and much like with Naruto a necklace appeared on Hinata's neck but it was blue instead of white.

"Sword of Water! Appear to me!" said Hinata unconsciously.

A sword appeared, it was blue and almost seemed translucent as if it was made of water. Hinata looked at the sword.

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

"Damn it…" growled Damien.

"Am I the first Guardian?" asked Hinata.

The monster began to attack... but Hinata said something unconsciously.

"Power of water! Water stream!" she said.

A high-powered stream of water came from her hand and destroyed the monster in one blast.

"Damn it!" yelled Damien.

Damien jumped to a very high tree.

"Well Naruto… you may have found your first Guardian… but I'll be back… you can count on it!" said Damien.

Damien disappeared…

"Sword of Light disappear" said Naruto.

"Sword of Water disappear…" said Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto blushing… then she collapsed.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Then he realized… that it was just like yesterday… that Hinata might be talking to his mother.

Elsewhere Hinata stood in a mysterious place.

"Hinata…" said a voice.

Hinata turned around and saw Light.

"Who are you?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry… I am light…" said Light, "Naruto's mother… I came to tell you are the Guardian of Water…"

"Oh… okay…" said Hinata.

"One more thing." Said Light, "I know you have feelings for Naruto…"

Hinata began to blush bright red.

"Keep close to him…" said Light, "Not just because your guardian… but I know that he will eventually know your feelings for him."

Hinata blushed as Light smiled at her… that's when everyone went white.

Hinata woke to find Naruto sitting next to her.

"Good your awake…" said Naruto, "You talked to mom? Right?"

Hinata nodded, "She was very nice…" she said.

"Good…" said Naruto with a big smile, "I'm glad you're my guardian…"

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah!" said Naruto, "You're my first friend…"

Hinata hung her head with a sweat drop.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"It's nothing…" sighed Hinata.

"But I'm glad you're my first Guardian…" said Naruto.

"Me too…" said Hinata with a smile.

Inside the nearby bushed, the left though the other side.

"Something is going on with Naruto… something strange." Said Shikamaru, "It's too troublesome to get involved so I'm not…"

Shikamaru walked away… not saying anything.

"So…" said Sakura to Sasuke.

Sasuke just walked away not saying anything.

"Why does he have that kind of power… hoe did Hinata get that power… Naruto must know how…" thought Sasuke, "I hope he can teach it to me… he better…"

Damien watched Sasuke leave from a nearby tree.

"Sasuke Uchiha… the last of the Uchiha clan! Right now he's neither light nor dark… in the middle… he was unaffected by my power yesterday... I'll see what plays out…" said Damien who once again disappeared.

With that Hinata discovered she was the first Guardian… while the other three are unknown… but what is known is that Sasuke will play a big role… but for which side?

Next Time: Sasuke asks Naruto about his powers... when Naruto tells Sasuke he can't give him any powers Sasuke is approached by Damien... what will happen? Find out next time!


	3. 2nd Guardian: Fire

A/N: Well I don't think my pitches are going anywhere, but I did start a novel, and it's based on Child of Light... now to those think it's just a rip-off of Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon did partially influence it, it has enough original things to keep it to it's own things, like two male characters being Guardians, as well as distinct American flavor, with humor and Drama, I will site Sailor Moon as influence, there will be many influences, too many to list... so just because it's Sailor Moon-like doesn't mean it's a rip-off. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: 2nd Guardian: Fire

It was a quiet morning in the academy as the students arrived… Ino noticed Hinata's necklace.

"Hey Hinata… where did you get that necklace?" asked Ino.

"Oh…" said Hinata looking own at the necklace, "Naruto gave it to me…"

"That's so cute…" squealed Ino.

And that's when Sasuke came into the room and Ino immediately forgot about Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke!" yelled Ino.

"Site next to me Sasuke!" said Sakura.

"Shut up forehead he's sitting next to me!" said Ino.

Naruto walked into the room and saw all the girls fighting over Sasuke again.

"Why are you fighting over Sasuke again?" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't understand!" yelled Ino.

Naruto jumped onto the desk and began to glare into Sasuke's face… all Sasuke did was glare back… however there was an accident, the boy front of then… well… he accidentally pushed Naruto into Sasuke's face… caused the two to kiss… all but one fan girl thought one thing "I'm going to kill Naruto", Naruto and Sasuke were currently coughing and choking and looked like they were going to vomit.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke dangerously.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

"I don't care anymore." Said a random fan girl, "Those two kissing opened my eyes! I no longer want Sasuke! He's gay!"

"That kiss was an accident! An accident!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sure it was… you and Naruto are a gay item!" said the girl, "Now I must draw fan art and write stories! Their love must be known!"

All the anger flushed away as everyone looked at the crazy fan girl… really… what would make her say that?

That's when Iruka came into the room, "All right everyone take your seats."

Sometime later during lunch.

"Naruto… want to eat lunch?" asked Hinata.

"Of course!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata… I need to speak to you." Said Sasuke.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, "Great, I think he's going ask what's going on… not my problem." He thought with a yawn.

Sasuke took Naruto and Hinata to a private place.

"Naruto… Hinata… I saw what happened yesterday… with that guy Damien." Said Sasuke.

"You did!" yelled Naruto in surprise, "How much did you see?"

"All of it." Said Sasuke, "I was hopping that out could me powers like you did Hinata."

"Sorry I can't." said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"I can't Hinata was chosen for this I didn't give her powers… she already had them and she awakened them." Said Naruto.

"Then why do you have those powers?" asked Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"That none of your business!" yelled Naruto.

The two began to glare at each other, then Sasuke scoffed and walked away.

"I wonder what's his problem…" said Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"I don't know." Said Hinata quietly.

Damien watched this and smirked… "He's strong… his heart is dark and he desires power… he's perfect." Said Damien.

That's day after School Sasuke was practicing in a training ground alone.

"So your Sasuke." Said a voice.

Sasuke froze then turned around that when he saw Damien, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I know you and two others were watching fight yesterday… and I know you also you desire power." Said Damien.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"You see…" said Damien, "I've been looking for some one to fight for me… and that you might be the perfect person."

"No deal…" said Sasuke who began to walk away.

"I know all about the Uchiha Massacre… I can give you the power to kill your brother." Said Damien.

Sasuke froze then turned around , "How do you know."

"I do… I just do…" said Damien, "So will you join."

Sasuke only smirked, "All right then…" he said.

"Let's have some while you join me…" said Damien with an evil smile, "It might be fun to torture Naruto, after all…"

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata they were training their powers, the two were fighting with their swords… when a strange black dagger embedded it self into the ground.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

Hinata walked over to the dagger and saw the note tied to it… She bent down to read the note, when she did her eyes were wide.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Hinata handed the note to Naruto who read it.

"Dear Child of Light, I have something to show you… meet me at the 4th Hokage's head 20 minutes after getting this note. Damien" He read, "We have to go to the Hokage monument."

Meanwhile on the 4th Hokage's head…

"Why are we meeting him up here?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, Naruto looks up to the 4th Hokage." Said Damien, "Seeing someone join me on here would be a major pain."

That's when Naruto and Hinata go up to the Hokage monument.

"Damien!" yelled Naruto.

"Wait… Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"What are you doing here you bastard?" asked Naruto.

"I offered him power." Said Damien with an evil smirk, "Power to kill his brother… power that will be unstoppable… but he has to be my follower and fight you incase I'm busy or fight your little guardians."

"And you did this willingly?" asked Naruto, "Your even more of a bastard than I thought!"

"Why Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"Because… neither one of you would understand… understand what I went though!" yelled Sasuke.

"Now start the ceremony!" said Damien.

Damien took out a knife and cut his left palm, while Sasuke did the same. The two were about to shake hands.

"Stop!" yelled Naruto.

"You can't stop him! This is his choice… I doubt there is anyway to stop him…" said Damien with a laugh.

Just when the two were about to touch a flame came from Sasuke palm and stopped the ceremony, it burned Damien's hand… while Sasuke just stared at his hand.

"Damn it… I should have known…" said Damien getting up weekly, "Your not fit to become my servant."

Damien sent out beam of blackness knocking him down.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I changed my mind… Guardian of Fire!" said Damien.

"What?" asked Naruto.

That's when a bright red light appeared in front of Sasuke, a crystal appeared in front of Sasuke, that was identical to Naruto and Hinata's but red rather than blue or white.

"Now way…" said Sasuke.

"So you asking me the whole time was pointless and we didn't need to get into that fight?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

Hinata merely sweatdroped and nodded.

Sasuke managed to get up and unconsciously said "Sword of Fire! Appear to me!"

A flaming red sword appeared in Sasuke hands, it seemed to be glowing and even appeared to be burning the air itself.

"No way…" said Sasuke.

"You really think that will beat me?" asked Damien, "Sword of Darkness! Appear to me!"

Damien's sword appeared in his hands and the two locked swords.

"So little Uchiha…" said Damien, "You really think you can fight me… your weak… you…"

"Don't you dare call me that!" yelled Sasuke, that's when he said unconsciously, "Fire Sword! Flaming Slice!"

Sasuke jumped back unconsciously and swiped his sword which created a waves of flames, Damien jumped out of the way.

"Nice one… but your probably going to be the weakest out of the all the Guardians… your too much in the dark… your powers will be the weakest out of all the Guardians…" said Damien, "Remember that Sasuke… remember that."

Damien disappeared… this made Naruto and Hinata blink while standing there.

"That was weird…" said Naruto.

"Fire Sword! Disappear!" said Sasuke.

He turned to Naruto and Hinata but before he could say anything he passed out, both Naruto and Hinata went over to him.

"We should go take to him to see the Hokage." Said Hinata.

"Do we have to?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop, "Then again he is a Guardian… so we do."

Somewhere… in an unknown place, Sasuke stood looking around.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" yelled a firm voice.

Sasuke turned around and saw Light… who didn't look too happy.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I am Light… the living embodiment of all good in the universe and also Naruto's mother. I'm here to talk to you about your powers… not only that but what you just did."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You know… you tired to betray Naruto for power… I know that it will probably happen again…" said Light.

"What do you mean probably." Said Sasuke.

"Your heart is in the darkness… to much in the darkness… but your powers are keeping you in the light just enough." Said Light, "If you didn't have your powers then who knows what your life would be like."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"This is why I'm allowing you to use your powers to let you avenge your clan." Said Light, "I know all about the Uchiha Massacre, a lot about it… you should consider yourself lucky, normally I don't do these things."

"Wait do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Revenge is one of the many paths to the Dark Side…" said Light who chuckled at something, making Sasuke look at her like she as crazy.

"Just thinking about something funny." Said Light, "Anyways… Sasuke… don't b so hell bent on revenge… please… for the sake of the universe."

"So what's going on?" asked Sasuke.

"You see, every thousand years there is a battle between the Child of Light and the Avatar of Darkness… this battle Naruto is the Child of Light. Also this battle there are 4 Guardians, you are one of them… the Guardian of Fire, you have to protect Naruto and help him fight Damien…"

Sasuke only nodded…

"Also… please… try not to focus on revenge… please…" said Light.

That's when everything went white and he found himself laying on a couch that was in the Hokage's office.

"And that's what happened.." said Naruto finishing the story.

Sarutobi sighed and smoke his pipe, "I didn't think Sasuke would go that far."

"Lord Hokage… does what Sasuke did have to do with the Uchiha Massacre?" asked Hinata.

"That's none of your business…" said Sasuke walking up to them.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Naruto.

"I just woke up." Said Sasuke, "So you know what's going on?"

"I do…" said Sarutobi.

"I know I have to help Naruto…" said Sasuke, "I don't like it but I'm going to do it anyways."

"Like we me and Hinata even need your help." Said Naruto.

The two began to glare at each other…causing Hinata and Sarutobi to sweat drop.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to get more and complicated?" asked Sarutobi.

With that the 2nd Guardian was found, unknown who the next two are.

Next Time: Hinata like Naruto, Naruto doesn't know this and likes Sakura, Sasuke knows this, hate Naruto and loves Sasuke... and Sasuke... he just doesn't care. What's going to happen when Damien gets involved? Find out next time!


	4. The 3rd Guardian: Wind

A/N: here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 4: The 3rd Guardian: Wind

Sakura got up, brushed her long pink hair and put in her red ribbon that was a gift of a former friend/current rival. She then left the house and ran into Ino. The two glared at each other then ran to the Academy in a race… which was a tie.

"A tie again?" sighed Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Naruto who was already there and also sitting next to Hinata.

Sakura ignored Naruto making Naruto sigh.

"Darn it why won't she sit next to me?" asked Naruto.

He then noticed that the air around Hinata was black.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"N-nothing…" stuttered Hinata.

Naruto shrugged… and just sat there…

That's when Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke!" screamed all the girls in room, other than Hinata of course.

Sasuke said nothing but took the empty seat next to Naruto.

"Why are you sitting next to Naruto!" yelled Ino.

Sasuke said nothing… but Sakura saw the necklace around Sasuke's neck.

"That necklace…" thought Sakura, "So Sasuke's now in on that…"

She looked Shikamaru who was… sleeping…

"Well… he doesn't care…" thought Sakura with a sweat drop.

Later that during lunchtime Naruto went searching for a certain person to eat lunch with… that when he found her.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura turned around, "Get away from me Naruto!" yelled Sakura, "I wonder where Sasuke is."

Naruto gritted his teeth… that's when he came up with a brilliant plan… He ran off, then at a hidden place used the transformation Jutsu to transform into Sasuke, then went off to search for Sakura again. He found her sulking, so he came up with an interesting Pick up line.

"Sakura, your forehead is big and beautiful, I would like to kiss it." Said Sasuke disguised Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Just kidding… that's something Naruto would say…" said the Sasuke disguised Naruto.

"Oh…" said Sakura who then changed to subject, "I noticed your necklace… so you somehow got the power too…"

"What?" thought Naruto, "Did she know too…"

"So… what happened?" asked Sakura.

The Sasuke disguised Naruto decided to change the subject quickly.

"Well I used to think he's spoiled… but after what I saw he did the other day, I'm unsure… he knows about my feelings and he doesn't care… I bet if he knew about the girl right in front of him I bet he wouldn't try to pry us away anymore." Said Sakura.

"The girl right in front of me…" thought Naruto blinking, "That can't be Sakura… is it? I don't know…"

The Sasuke disguised Naruto sat down next to Sakura, "I want you to kiss me…" he said.

"What?" asked Sakura blushing bright red.

Elsewhere on the school grounds, Hinata and Sasuke were looking for Naruto, well more like Hinata was looking was looking for him.

"So do you see him yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Um… yes…" said Hinata blushing bright red.

"What is it? He's not in the bathroom… is he?" asked Sasuke.

"No… he's disguised as you… and is about to kiss Sakura…" said Hinata.

"That idiot!" yelled Sasuke.

The two of them ran over to where the two of them were about to kiss, Sasuke had her eyes closed while the Sasuke disguised Naruto had his eyes opened and was blushing lightly… right before the two could make contact.

"NARUTO! What are you doing!" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the real Sasuke with Hinata looking depressed… she slowly turned to the Sasuke disgusted Naruto who undid the Jutsu.

"Naruto…" growled Sakura.

She proceed to beat Naruto to a bloody pulp.

Damien watched this from a tree.

"That was interesting… the Child of Light seems to care about her a lot…" said Damien with a smirk.

Sometime later, Hinata was treating Naruto's wounds.

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine…" said Naruto.

"What were you thinking?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know…" sighed Naruto, "So… Sasuke… when you saw us the other day… were you alone?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about… Sakura and Shikamaru were with me." Said Sasuke.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, we need to talk to Sakura about this and ask her to keep it a secret." Said Sasuke.

"What about Shikamaru?" asked Hinata.

"He won't tell…" said Sasuke and Naruto.

Hinata sweat dropped and realized what they were referring to, Shikamaru wouldn't tell

"We just have to figure out a way to talk to her…" said Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at him.

"You're going to make me do it… aren't you?" he asked.

Both nodded in agreement.

"Fine…" he grumbled, "But after school…"

The other nodded in agreement…

That day after school Sakura was walking home, when she heard someone call her name, "Sakura!"

She turned around and saw Sasuke…

"Naruto! I'm not falling for that again!" yelled Sakura.

"Naruto's over there…" said Sasuke pointing behind him who was standing with Hinata.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto waving to her.

"So, what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Well we need to talk about what's going on since you know about what's going we think you should keep it a secret." Said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded…

"That's a shame that you're telling her now…" said a voice form above

They turned around and saw Damien with an evil smirk sitting in a tree.

"Damien!" yelled Naruto.

"This is going to fun…" he said.

That's when several black monsters came out of the bushes.

"Go after the pink haired girl!" said Damien.

"Why are you going after Sakura!" yelled Naruto while he and Hinata ran towards where Sakura and Sasuke were standing.

"I just want to…" said Damien with an evil smirk.

"Sword of Light! Appear to me!" said Naruto.

"Sword of Water! Appear to me!" said Hinata.

"Sword of Fire! Appear to me!" said Sasuke.

"Sword of Darkness! Appear to me!" said Damien with an evil smirk.

The three protected Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll protect you…" said Naruto.

Sakura only nodded.

"Now!" yelled Damien.

Before anyone of the three would react the strange monsters used strange black beams.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura going over to Sasuke.

"I'm… injured too…" said Naruto weakly.

"So what!" yelled Sakura.

"I'll think I'll get rid of the pretty boy first… mostly because of what he pulled yesterday!" said Damien with an evil smirk.

"No way!" yelled Sakura, "I won't let you!"

She stood in-between Sasuke and the monsters.

"There's no way you're going to hurt them!" said Sakura.

"At she said them…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

That's when a bright green light appeared in front of Sakura… it began to form into a crystal that fastened around her neck… when the glow stopped Sakura had the same necklace as the other three but green instead of white, blue and red.

"No way!" said Naruto.

"Is Sakura…" said Hinata blinking.

"Sword of wind! Appear to me!" said Sakura unconsciously.

A sword that was green with a yellow hilt appeared in Sakura hands, the air around the sword seemed to move as if the wind around it was alive.

"She's a guardian too…" muttered Damien.

"Crystal of Light! Heal Hinata and Sasuke!" said Naruto.

Naruto's crystal began to glow as Sasuke and Hinata's injuries began to heal.

"Naruto…" said Hinata.

"Don't worry… I'm fine…" said Naruto who was indeed fine, "Okay… let's use our swords."

"Wait…" said Sakura.

"Don't worry… it will come to you…" said Hinata.

"This is going to be the first time I would use my sword like this too…" said Naruto laughing slightly.

"Sword of Fire! Fire Slice!" said Sasuke using the attack.

"Sword of Water! Water Slice!" said Hinata slicing her sword that created a wave of water that the monsters.

"Sword of Wind! Wind Slice!" said Sakura using the sword to slice the air, which created a gust of wind.

"Sword of Light! Light slice!" said Naruto slicing the air creating a strange wave of light.

All 4 attacks destroyed the monsters…

"Damn it!" yelled Damien, "I'll be back soon! You'll see!" said Damien.

Damien disappeared.

"Sword of Wind! Disappear!" said Sakura s the sword disappeared.

"That was awesome Sakura!" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Sakura who then passed out.

"Sakura!" said Naruto.

"Don't worry, I think she's just talking to your mother…" said Hinata.

Elsewhere in an unknown place, Sakura found herself there.

"How… did I get here?" she asked her self.

"So your Sakura." Said a voice.

Sakura turned around and saw light.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Naruto's mother… my name is Light." Said Light, "I'm the living embodiment of goodness in the universe."

"Oh…" said Sakura, "Why am I here?"

"The powers you used." Said Light who began to explain about what was going on and what her powers were like.

"So that's what was going on." Said Sakura.

"Sakura… they to be nice to Naruto…" said Light, "I know he will grow out of his crush, when he's what's right in front of him… but he's not what you think he's like… sometimes I think it's best you don't listen to your mother sometimes."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Light looked away, "I hope you never find out…" said Light.

"What?" asked Sakura.

That's when everyone thing went white. Sakura realized she was asleep and woke up and found she was in the Hokage's office.

"Good you're awake." Said Naruto.

"Lord Hokage? You know too?" asked Sakura.

"Yes I do…" sighed Sarutobi.

Sakura got up and joined the classmates.

"So I understand that you still need to find your last Guardian?" asked Sarutobi.

"We do…" said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded.

Afterwards they all left as they were leaving the Hokage tower, Naruto remembered something.

"Sakura…" said Naruto, "You said that there something right in front my face when you were talking about me… what did you mean by that?"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed while Hinata blushed bright red.

"You're an idiot." Said Sakura.

"You got that right…" sighed Sasuke.

"Wait… wait! What are you talking about!" yelled Naruto.

"Just drop it Naruto…" sighed Sakura.

"But…" said Naruto.

That's when Hinata fainted for what seemed to be no apparent reason.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

And so they found the 3rd Guardian but who knew who the 4th Guardian is and final guardian… only time will tell.

Next Time: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura figured out a pattern with the Guardians: Each one was unaffected when Damien first appeared... so they suspect that Shikamaru is the final Guardian... what will happen? Are they right? Find out next time!


	5. The 4th Guardian: Earth

Chapter 5: The 4th Guardian: Earth

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura decided it was time for their meeting at Naruto's apartment, however there was a bit of a problem.

"What smells?" asked Sakura when she first entered the room.

"What smell?" asked Naruto who didn't seem to notice anything.

"It smells like… good cheese!" yelled Sasuke trying not to vomit.

Sometime later they were at Sasuke's house… they just had to leave.

"I don't know when but eventually we're cleaning your place!" yelled Sakura.

"So what are we talking about again?" asked Naruto.

"About the first time you fought Damien." Said Sasuke, "You said that he took control of all the students here, right, expect for us three."

"Yeah, but I don't get what you're saying." Said Naruto.

"There's someone else who wasn't effected that." Said Sasuke, "Shikamaru."

"What! That lazy ass might be the last guardian!" yelled Naruto.

"He's not that bad." Said Hinata.

"He's so lazy that he doesn't take written tests." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Everyone else sweat dropped, after all that is pretty lazy.

"Okay, tomorrow after school, we'll talk to him about it." Said Sakura.

The others nodded in agreement.

Outside Damien was listening on the conversation, "So they might have figured out the final Guardian… interesting."

Damien then vanished…

The next day, before class started it was Sakura and Sasuke who volunteered to talk to Shikamaru about it… who currently trying to sleep.

"Hey Shikamaru." Said Sakura.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"We were wondering if after school we could talk about something." Said Sakura.

"Does it have to do with your necklaces?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke.

"Fine… just don't drag me in too deep." Said Shikamaru which made Sacra and Sasuke sweat drop, they couldn't help but sweat drop more when he fell asleep.

Sometime later they met in a fairly private place, Shikamaru noticed that Naruto and Hinata were there as well.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura told us you saw what happened the other day." Said Naruto.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll keep it a secret." Said Shikamaru.

"It's not just that." Said Naruto, "You see, you need to know what's going on."

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

They began to explain the war between them and Damien to Shikamaru, as well as the Guardian part…

"And the thing is…" said Sakura.

"Because I was unaffected by Damien's power you think I'm the next Guardian?" asked Shikamaru, "Troublesome…"

"We're unsure if you're the next Guardian… but we do think you are." Said Naruto.

"Great… just I what I needed… so how do I know?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well you need to get attacked by Damien…" said Sakura.

"Or something else…" said Naruto as he and Hinata stared at Sasuke.

"Then your power awakens." Said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Why are you staring at Sasuke?" asked Sakura with a sweat drop.

"It's best you don't know…" said Hinata.

"So, I'm going to be hanging out with you until we know for sure right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Pretty much." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"Fine… I'm in… for now." Said Shikamaru.

"You know you don't have to wait for long!" said a voice.

That's when Damien appeared.

"You!" yelled Naruto.

"I can't tell if he's the last Guardian yet… but I can try ti see or kill him before he awakened his powers!" said Damien with an evil laugh, "Power of Darkness! Darkness Beam!"

He aimed the black beam at Shikamaru who dodged.

"Now's time for some fun that none of you have figured out yet! Power of Darkness! Double Darkness Beam!" said Damien how then launched two beams, one from each hand at Shikamaru and the other at Naruto, Shikamaru dodged while Naruto… um… well, he was hit and sent flying into a tree.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Naruto getting up like he wasn't hit.

"So I'm guessing we can use doubt attacks." Said Sasuke with a smirk, "Power of Fire! Double Fire Ball!" That's when Sasuke launched two fireballs, one from each hand, both aimed at Damien who dodged it.

"Nice one… but I'm not done with my show!" said Damien, "Power of Darkness! Multiple Darkness Beam!" He crated a ball of blackness formed him his hand, it then shot out multiple beams of darkness, hitting Naruto, his three Guardians and Shikamaru, each one packed a punch and knocked them down.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Sakura.

"I think so…" said Hinata.

"I'm fine." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah…" sighed Shikamaru rubbing the stop where he was hit.

"Well not it's time for even more fun! Sword of Darkness! Appear to you me!" called out Damien as his sword appeared to him, "Sword of Darkness! Darkness Slice!"

He swiped his sword and the black energy form the sword aimed itself towards Shikamaru… Shikamaru mange to dodge just barely.

"Oh man… if I am one of those guardians, my powers better awaken now!" yelled Shikamaru.

That's when a yellow light appeared in front of Shikamaru, a crystal appeared in front him that was identical to the other others but it was yellow, it then fastened it self around his neck like a necklace.

"So you are the last Guardian!" yelled Damien.

Shikamaru smirked, "I guess there's no holding back now." He said, that's something came to him, "Power of Earth! Earth Throw!"

He sent out a rather rock form his hand… it hit Damien in a certain spot... a very certain spot. He fell to his knees and was gritting his teeth in pain.

"No fair!" yelled Damien in a really high voice.

"Hey, Shikamaru were you aiming for that spot?" asked Naruto.

"No… troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru rubbing his head.

"I'll get you next time!" yelled Damien still in a high voice.

"Well that's over…" said Shikamaru with a shrug.

That's when Shikamaru fell unconscious… Naruto managed to catch him.

"Looks like he's talking to mom." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Elsewhere in an unknown location, he found he was in some of black place.

"So you're my son's final guardian?" asked a voice.

Shikamaru turned around and saw Light.

"So you're Light." Said Shikamaru.

"That's right, and I know despite your extremely lazy nature you're a genius." Said Light with a smile.

"Whatever…" said Shikamaru.

"Just aid my son in his battle." Said Light with a smile, "You'll know what to do… and I'm sure you out of all the Guardians will stand by him for what will happen soon."

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru wondering what that last sentence meant.

"Something will happen soon… that will test your friend with him… I hope you will all pass it." Said Light.

That's when there was a bright flash of light and Shikamaru found himself on a couch in the Hokage's office.

"What the!" said Shikamaru.

"So you're awake." Said Naruto.

Shikamaru got up to find the others were standing front of Sarutobi's desk, explain the situation.

"So the Hokage knows as well…" said Shikamaru getting up to join them.

"Yes, I found out after the first incident with Damien." Said Sarutobi, "It is good to find that Naruto has found all 4 of his Guardians."

"So… Lord Hokage, what are we going to do now that I found all of them… are we going to form s special Ninja squad or something?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and said, "No… all of you are going to finish the academy…"

"WHAT! Oh man!" yelled Naruto who hung his head in shame.

"Hey you know you can't cheat like that!" said Sakura.

"I know… but I tried graduating the last two times… why does it have to be that way?" yelled Naruto.

"But the graduation exams are only in a few days…" said Hinata.

"I know… but still…" pouted Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll pass…" said Hinata.

That didn't cheer up Naruto… not in the least.

Meanwhile, in someone unknown location a lone ninja was laying out his plans… to steal the scared scroll… all he needed was the scapegoat and all would be set... it would be all too perfect.

Next Time: Naruto fails the graduation exam... not only that... but he's the only one! However Naruto has a second chance of becoming a ninja, which turns out to be a trap... Naruto discovers a horrible part of his past, what will happen? Will Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Iruka save him in time or is too late? Find out next time!


	6. Naruto’s Secret

A/N: Yay! Either I keep forgotten to celebrate this or because I haven't posted this in a while but Yay! This story has reach both 1,000 and 2,000 hits! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Naruto's Secret

Naruto go up, got dressed and ran towards the academy as fast as he could. Which sadly made him crash into several things on the way to school… really… it included several people, a light pole and stepped in something several times.

"All right! Time to graduate!" yelled Naruto as he entered the classroom.

"Naruto did you step in something?" asked Ino.

Naruto check his shoes, "Ewww! Dog dookie!" yelled Naruto.

Then he saw he tracking into the school.

"Uh-oh…" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Iruka appearing behind him.

"I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei… I was just too excited about graduating!" yelled Naruto.

Iruka sighed then remembered something, "That's okay… I remember when I was going for my graduation exam…. I stepped on a bunch of squirrels and the academy." Said Iruka.

"Oh yeah, I think of I heard of the squirrel carcass incident… I just didn't know who did it." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"All right everyone take your seats." Said Iruka.

Naruto took a seat in-between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Okay… today is the final exam, you will be test on your Clone Jutsu." Said Iruka.

"No!" yelled Naruto slamming his head on the desk, "My worst Jutsu…"

Hinata began to pat his back…

And so one by one everyone was called to the testing room… until Naruto was the last one, where he performed in front of Iruka and Mizuki, one of the teacher assistants.

"All right Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

That's when he formed the clone… which didn't turn out right… it was dying.

"You fail!" yelled Iruka.

"Oh come on Iruka… he did make one decent clone... and he is existed at becoming a ninja…" said Mizuki.

"I'm sorry, all other students produced three perfect clones, he Naruto only made one and it's pathetic… I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fail him." Said Iruka.

And so that is how Naruto failed the exam… Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at him was sitting there depressed on the swing.

"Why can't we comfort him?" asked Hinata.

"The best thing to do right now is to let hm be." Said Shikamaru, "This is the third time he failed."

"And he was so existed too… so much so he tracked in dog poo…" said Hinata.

That's when Sakura joined them…

"Sorry, I had to get away from my mom." Said Sakura, "So he's' still there."

"Yeah…" said Sasuke.

That's when they saw Mizuki approach Naruto… and all 4 immediately got a bad feeling.

"He's up to something." Said Sasuke.

"But why would he be up to something he's a teacher." Said Hinata.

"He's right one of us is going to have to follow them." Said Shikamaru.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"My mom wants to celebrate." Said Sakura.

"My family is going on a celebration dinner with Choji's family." Said Shikamaru.

"The elders of the clan want to talk to me." Said Hinata.

Sasuke sighed… he had no plans other than training and swearing vengeance again his brother.

"Fine, I'll go…" muttered Sasuke.

They watched Naruto and Mizuki leave… with Sasuke following them from a safe distance, above them Damien watched.

"I won't attack him… but I want to see how this plays out." He said with an evil smirk.

Sometime later at the apartment building, Mizuki and Naruto talked, that's when Mizuki told Naruto of another way to pass by using the forbidden scroll… nearby Sasuke heard this and knew immediately what was up.

Elsewhere in the world of Light and Darkness they were talking.

"So your Child has found his Guardians, a fan girl, an avenger, a lazy ass and a girl who's in love with him… nice ones." Said Darkness laughing.

"Each one of them have the skills what is needed to fight him." Said Light.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Darkness.

"And besides… someone needs to explain what he did with Sasuke…" said Light.

"You never said Damien could have his guardians." Said Darkness with a smirk, "Damien still needs to find them, but he will have them."

"I see…" said Light glaring at him.

"Oh by the way… I'm, going to be watching your son closely, after all, he's going to be finding out his own secret, after all."

Darkens walked away and disappeared, Light gritted her teeth… that night was going to be a terrible night.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest in the village, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura were looking for Naruto, Sasuke had managed to get all three of them to search fro Naruto.

"I don't get it, why would Mizuki-Sensei have Naruto steal the scroll?" asked Sakura.

"Because he's like most of the town hating Naruto for now reason." Said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I guess you never noticed." Said Shikamaru.

"A lot of people in town always glare at Naruto. Like he's some sort of monster." Said Hinata, "You never noticed?"

"Well my used to tell me not to play with him when I was little because he was dangerous." Said Sakura.

"My father used to tell me that too." Said Sasuke.

"A lot of the people in town hate him for some reason… and that's why Mizuki is doing this." Said Shikamaru.

"I overheard two woman talking earlier… I think Naruto did something people aren't allowed to talk about." Said Hinata.

"I heard that too." Said Shikamaru.

The 4 arrived right when Iruka had arrived.

"Oh hey guys…" said Naruto noticed them, "Hey You should check out this awesome Jutsu I learned! I'm going to pass because of it!"

"Naruto… Mizuki was lying to you." Said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Wait Mizuki?" asked Iruka.

Sasuke nodded before he could say anything, there was a weird sound

"Get down!" yelled Iruka.

Everyone got down as Kunai rained down on them, Iruka got even a few in him.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" yelled Mizuki.

"What… what's goi9ng on!" yelled Naruto.

"Mizuki trick you into stealing the scroll you idiot." Said Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"So I can see a few of your farmer classmates came to your aid." Said Mizuki, "I guess I can't convince you other wise to give you scroll… unless I tell you about the decree."

"What?" asked Naruto, "What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki! Don't you do it!" yelled Iruka.

"You see the 4th Hokage didn't kill the fox on that day… he sealed into a new born baby… that baby was you Naruto! In other words you are the nine tailed fox!" yelled Mizuki with an evil smile.

Naruto's world seemed to freeze… everything seemed to stop… each one of Naruto's Guardians seemed to realize why everyone glared at him… why he was an outcast… none of them knee what to think… well one of them did.

"Naruto…" said Iruka.

"Naruto don't listen to him!" yelled Hinata.

Iruka turned to the Hyuga heiress who was blushing bright red.

"Don't' listen to him… your still the same person… the same person I always admired and the one who taught me to be a better person. You aren't a demon! You will never be a demon… I know this because I… because I…" said Hinata.

"Hinata…" said Sasuke staring at Hinata.

"Say it…" whispered Sakura.

"Because I… I… I love you Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Hinata at the top of lungs.

That one sentence seemed to snap Naruto out of his funk, "What did you say… did you really mean it?" asked Naruto.

Hinata was a red as a tomato while nodding…

Then Naruto remembered what Sakura said about the girl right in front of him… she knew about Hinata's feelings all along.

Mizuki gritted his teeth… he like every single person at the academy knew about her feelings (well Naruto didn't but he's an idiot)… but didn't think it ran that deep.

"That's it Hyuga Heiress! Die!" yelled Mizuki taking out a giant Shuriken and was about to throw at Hinata…

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

The Shuriken was stop by a strange back beam…

"Sorry!" said a voice, "But I already have dibs on them… I'm not fighting them this time… but I'm not letting someone else kill them… be careful Silver Head…"

Mizuki looked at around and saw no one.

"Who stopped that…" muttered Mizuki.

"That was Damien's voice." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto glared at Mizuki, "Okay… you tricked me and then you tired to hurt Hinata! You are going to pay! And I know the perfect way too… by using the Jutsu I learned from that scroll!" he yelled

"You must be joking!" laughed Mizuki.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

That's when hundreds of Narutos appeared from nowhere.

"Oh great, just what we need a million Narutos." Muttered Sasuke.

"You are going to pay!" yelled one of the Narutos.

"Yeah! For trying to hurt Hinata!" said another Naruto.

That's when everyone began to beat him up… to a bloody pulp, followed all of clones using "Power of Light! Light Beam!"

Needless to say Mizuki was knocked out like that.

"I think you went a little over board." Said Naruto after he dispelled his clones, he then turned to Hinata "you do… you do really live me right?"

"Y-yes…" stuttered Hinata then proceeded to faint.

"So that's why she always faints and stutters." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Naruto…" said Iruka, "There's something I need to ask you…"

"What about?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot… you used one your light attacks in front of Iruka…" said Shikamaru.

"Oh man… I forgot he was there…" thought Naruto who quickly turned to Iruka, "Look I need you keep a really big secret! A really big one!"

"What kind of secret?" asked Iruka with a sweat drop.

Naruto began to explain about who he really was and the battle with Damien.

"I see…" said Iruka.

Naruto sighed and turned to Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke, "So… do you feel the same about me… or do you hate me?"

"Well you do have a demon inside of you…" said Sasuke.

"But your also still born from the living embodiment of goodness in the universe." Said Sasuke.

"What do you think?" asked Shikamaru with a smirk.

Naruto gave a big grin… while Iruka looked at him and smiled, "Hey Naruto… can you close your eyes?"

"Um… okay…" said Naruto closing his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes as Hinata woke up.

"What's happening?" asked Hinata.

All 4 watched as Iruka took off his headband and Naruto's goggles and placed his own headband on Naruto's head.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you can." Said Iruka.

Naruto did so and saw what Iruka was holding and his lack of headband.

"Congratulation on graduating." Said Iruka.

"I… I…" said Naruto.

"That's right… form now you're a ninja of the leaf." Said Iruka.

"All right! All right! All right!" cheered Naruto.

"I'm going to take all of you put for Ramen." Said Iruka, "And you 4 are invited as well."

The other four nodded…

Meanwhile Sarutobi watched hat was going in his office, "So they're a real team now…" he said.

He looked at the new Genin placements… nothing like this has happened before but he guesses a little experiment with teams, after all Naruto needed all of they're help.

Next Time: The ninja teams are announced... and the Hokage had decided to try a little experiment with them. Meanwhile, Naruto decides to ask around to see who knew about Hinata's feelings for him. Let's just say, yes... he is that stupid...


	7. New Teams

A/N: Yay! Over 3,000 hits! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: New Teams

The Hokage had called all the Jonin he who would agree to take a team, one Jonin Anko Mitarashi was surprised she was even chosen.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake will you please stand here." Said Sarutobi.

Three out of 4 stood in front of the Hokage.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi.

"He's not here…" said Asuma.

"Figures… I'm going to kill him…" muttered Anko, the two used to date several months ago, but it didn't work out… they're schedules were in conflict with each other… she would always arrive too early and he would always arrive too late.

And so they waited… and waited… and waited… until…. He finally arrived, a few hours later.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Kakashi, "But someone needed my help moving."

The room was silent...

"Kakashi, up here…" said Anko.

The 4 Jonin stood in front of the Hokage.

"This year two of these teams will have an experimental arrangement: Team 7 will have 5 students and Team 8 will have 4 Students. Both teams will have two Jonin Senseis." Said Sarutobi.

"What?" asked all 4 in shock.

"That's right." Said Sarutobi, "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, the two Senseis will be Anko and Kakashi."

"Great…" muttered both.

"While Team 8 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Shino Aburame. Kurenai, Asuma… you will be they're Senseis." Said Sarutobi.

Both of them blushed as the response.

"Is he trying to get them to admit their dating?" whispered Anko.

Kakashi merely shrugged…

"Now I would like to Kakashi and Anko alone about their team." Said Sarutobi.

All of the other Jonin in the room left.

"This something very special about your team." Said Sarutobi.

Sarutobi began to explain about Naruto's battle and how the other 4 were chosen to help him in the fight.

"So that's where Minato-Sensei found him." Said Kakashi.

"That's correct." Said Sarutobi.

"Well either way I have to get going." Said Anko.

Both watched her leave.

"We're not supposed to meet the Genin team for another few hours." Said Sarutobi with a sweat drop.

"This is why it was a mutual break up." Sighed Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the classroom Naruto arrived, which made most of the class stare at him.

"Naruto what are you doing here? This is for people who graduated." asked Ino.

"Can't you see this! It's a headband." Said Naruto pointing to his headband.

"Oh… I see…" muttered Ino.

"Naruto!" called Hinata.

Naruto turned around and began to blush, "Are you okay Naruto… I mean after last night?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Said Naruto blushing.

"That's good." Said Hinata.

"So are you officially an item now?" asked Ino.

Both of them began to blush, which meant yes, they were.

That's when Iruka entered the room, "Take your seats." He said.

Everyone did… Naruto took a seat next to Hinata who also sat next to Sasuke preventing any fan girl from taking the seat while Shikamaru took a set next to Ino and Sakura in the back by herself.

"Congratulations on becoming Genins you are now beginner ninja, most of you will be placed into 3 man squads…" said Iruka, "Except for two experimental teams."

"Experimental teams, I wonder what he means by that." Said Ino.

Shikamaru realized what it meant right away.

After going though teams 1-6 Iruka got to the unusual teams.

"Okay the next two teams are rather unusual, Team 7 will have 5 people in it as opposed to 3, there will also be two Jonin instructors. Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto began to laugh a little, "That was very lucky." He said.

Ino slammed her head into the desk, "Oh man…" she whined, "Why can't I be on the same team as Sasuke!" she whined.

"It's a long story… a very long story." Said Shikamaru, "And I don't want to tell you…" he muttered.

"Oh really…" said Ino.

"Okay, Team 8 which is also an experimental team will contain 4 students and much like team 7 which had two Jonin Senseis… Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka." Said Iruka.

Ino sunk into her seat, "No… not that team… no… not that team…" she began to repeat.

Everyone sweat dropped at that response…

"Um okay…" said Iruka with a sweat drop.

Iruka contoured, at the end he said "Okay go eat lunch your Jonin Senseis will…" said Iruka.

But before he could finish his sentence something black came threw the window, it opened up to reveal a banner that read "Super sexy co-sensei of Team 7 Anko Mitarashi!"

"I'm Anko Mitarashi! And I'm one of Team 7's sensei's!" yelled Anko.

There was a sluice in the room… Naruto's eye began to twitch, Hinata just sat there showing no emotion, Sasuke just stared at Anko, Sakura began to shake her head, Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome" while everyone else thought, "Thank god she's not my teacher."

"Um… Anko…" said Iruka coming form behind the banner.

"Yeah?" asked Anko.

"Your really early, your not supposed to be here for another hour." Said Iruka.

Anko began to sweat drop while the students laughed.

Not too long later Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru were eating lunch together.

"So I wonder where Naruto is." Said Hinata with a sigh.

"I don't know, he said he had to do something." Said Shikamaru.

"I wonder what." Sighed Hinata.

All of them somehow knew.

"He's asking everyone if he they knew about Hinata's feelings." Thought Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Not too far away with Naruto and Team 8.

"Of course Hinata has feelings for, you're an idiot for not seeing it." Said Ino.

"Oh…" sighed Naruto.

"So I take it she finally confessed. Congratulations, I hope you will be able to figure out who you like Sakura or Hinata." Said Shino.

Everyone stared at Shino.

"You can talk!" yelled Kiba.

"What made you think I couldn't?" asked Shino.

Everyone remained silent.

"Yeah… I'm going to go look for my team." Said Naruto who ran away.

"Well…" said Ino with a sweat drop, "We better get used to it."

Kiba and Choji nodded in agreement.

Back with the 4 Guardians, Naruto finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm a little late!" said Naruto with a laugh.

"That's okay." Said Sasuke.

"Wasn't it lucky that we were placed on the same team together." Said Naruto.

Sakura it Naruto on the head, "What as that for!" he yelled.

"You realize that the Hokage is in charge with team arrangement and that he placed us on the same team for the same reason, right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh… I didn't know that…" said Naruto with a laugh, "Then that's good, I have to thank him later!"

"It's a shame that you weren't put on the same team." Said a voice.

That's when Damien appeared.

"So just enjoying lunch I see…" he said with a snide remark.

"What are you doing here!" yelled Naruto.

"Sword of Darkness! Appear to me!" he called out as his sword appeared, "What else… I'm here to fight."

"Is that so…" said Naruto, "Okay… now!"

"Power of Water! Double Water Stream!" said Hinata unconsciously.

"Power of Fire! Double Fireball!" said Sasuke.

"Power of Wind! Double Wind Gust!" said Sakura unconsciously.

"Power of Earth! Double Earth Throw!" said Shikamaru unconsciously.

"Power of Light! Double Light Beam!" said Naruto unconsciously.

All 5 attacks hit at the same time causing a mall explosion, Damien was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"That was easy…" said Naruto with a shrug.

"Lunch is almost over." Said Sakura.

"Let's go to meet our other teacher." Said Hinata.

"Sounds like fun to me." Said Naruto.

About 20 minutes later Damien woke up… "Damn it!" he yelled, "Looks like I'm going to have to use that plan after all… but I'm going to have to fin some worthy people… hopefully they will appear…"

He began to laugh evilly at his plan… after all… it was too perfect… to create his own Guardians, and this time they won't be Naruto's guardians.

Meanwhile in the classroom… everyone else waited for their other teacher, even Anko.

"So… when do you think he'll get here?" asked Sakura.

"Another two hours… at least…" said Anko who began to sharpen a Kunai.

"Two hours!" yelled Naruto, and Sakura.

Hinata sighed, Sasuke gritted his teeth and Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome", yep things were going to be interesting with this team.

Next Time: The 5 of them have to face another test... if they fail they will be sent back to the academy, what will happen? Will the 5 of the them fail or pass? Will they get the true lesion of the test? Find out next time!


	8. The Final Test

A/N: Yay! Over 4,000 hits! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Final Test

Everyone was waiting for Kakashi, Anko contoured to sharpen kunai, Shikamaru took a nice nap, Sasuke stood there… being Sasuke, Sakura admired how cool he was and Naruto and Hinata were talking.

"So… I was wondering…" said Naruto blushing slightly, "If you want to go on a date sometime."

"Sure, I'd love to." Said Hinata.

"Say, Naruto, was it?" asked Anko, "How would you love to play a prank on Kakashi with me."

"Kakashi… he's our other teacher, right?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep…" said Anko with a sadistic grin.

And so they built a trap sent kunai at Kakashi and an eraser to land on his head… about an hour later Kakashi opened the door he noticed the eraser.

"I minds as let this fall on my head." Said Kakashi knowing it was a simple childish prank.

He let that fell… what he didn't noticed at the hidden wire trap laid out by Anko. He opened the door and Kunai hurtled though the air towards him… as a Jonin he managed to dodge.

"Okay! Who set up that prank." Said Kakashi.

"That would be me." Said Anko razing her hand.

"Oh… crap…" thought Kakashi.

"If you're ever late again Kakashi when we're teaching these kids your going to get it." Said Anko with a sadistic smile.

Kakashi nodded, he knew well not to anger Anko… he knew well… he was so scared he couldn't do a joke about how they were idiots.

"Meet me on the roof." Said Kakashi who then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Me too." Said Anko who followed Kakashi.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"Come on… let's go…" said Shikamaru.

They all went to roof and met up with Kakashi and Anko.

"Okay we're going to be introducing ourselves, by telling us you likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Said Kakashi.

"What about you two." Said Sakura.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes… you don't need to know… my hobbies, that's a secret and dreams for the future… never rely thought of it before." Said Kakashi.

The 5 Genin stared at Kakashi thinking one thing "We only learned his name."

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango and snakes. I dislike a certain bastard and a different bastard who's constantly late for everything…" said Anko, the last part made Kakashi sweat drop, "My hobbies… well they shouldn't be uttered to minors and my dream is to finally kill that bastard… the first one… not the one who always late for things."

This made everyone sweat drop of course. And think one thing as well "Man she's scary…"

"Now you go… how about the pineapple head." Said Anko.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like clouds, I dislike troublesome things. My hobbies replaying go and Shogi and watching clouds. My dreams for the future to just an average shinobi."

This made everyone else sweat drop…

"He has got to be the laziest person in existence." Thought Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"Okay… pinky your up." Said Anko.

"My name is Sakura Haruno… I like…" said Sakura who looked at Sasuke and giggled slightly, "My dreams…" looked at Sasuke, "My hobbies…" once again looked at Sasuke.

"What about your dislikes." Said Kakashi.

Sakura sighed, "Ino-pig and Damien…" she said.

"Oh great a fan girl…" thought Anko.

"She's going to useful…" thought Kakashi sarcastically.

"Okay… Emo boy, your up." Said Anko.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like or hate anything in particular, I don't want to say my hobbies… and I don't have a dream I have a goal because it will happen, I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone." Said Sasuke.

"Oh great…" thought Anko.

"We better keep a close eye on him." Thought Kakashi.

"Okay your next quiet girl." Said Anko.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like flowers and…" said Hinata looking at Naruto who laughed a little, "I dislike those who don't understands things, my clans ways and Damien, my hobbies are training and flower pressing and my dream is become the leader of the Hyuga clan, gain my father respect and…" she once again looked at Naruto who once again laugh at the look.

"She has a confine problem… we'll need to work on that." Thought Anko.

Kakashi was looking at Naruto and Hinata, especially their behavior.

"They just started dating." Whispered Anko.

"I see that." Said Kakashi.

"Okay Blondie… your last." Said Anko.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my friends and Hinata. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for ramen… and Damien. My hobbies include trying out different kinds of ramen. And my dreams for the future is become Hokage! So everyone will start treating me with respect!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay… we have all gotten to know each other." Said Kakashi, "Now for your first mission."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"It will be a survival exercise between the 7 of us." Said Anko.

"But we already did those in the academy." Said Sakura.

"You should know there's another test, the final exam was something to see if you were ninja material, out of 8 teams only at most 3 of them will pass. So there's about a 33 percent chance you'll fail." Said Anko with an evil smirk.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"It will be a fight between the two of us and you 5… and don't eat tomorrow or you'll throw up." Said Kakashi.

The 5 Genins continued to stare at them.

"Also one more thing… for this exercise we want to see your special powers." Said Anko with a smirk.

"So… the Hokage told you about our powers, didn't he?" asked Shikamaru.

The two teachers nodded.

"Meet us at 6:00 AM at training ground 7… oh and don't eat other wise you'll throw up,." Said Kakashi.

The 5 sweat dropped…

Damien who was watching nearby, "This is going to be interesting… I minds as well watch." He said.

The next morning, at the training ground the 5 Genin and Anko arrived on time.

"Damn it, I didn't think he'd be late for this one…" muttered Anko.

5 hours later Kakashi finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late I…" said Kakashi.

But before he could finish his excuse Anko tackled him holding a kunai against his throat.

"I'm sorry Anko! I'm really sorry." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"You better be." Growled Anko.

"do you think there's something going on between them?" asked Sakura.

The 4 shrugged…

Kakashi and Anko all got up… and each one held two bells each.

"Okay here's the test, each one of us has two bells… if you don't get one by the end of the test then you'll be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi.

"Not only that but you will also be tied up to a post wile the others ate their lunch." Said Anko with a cruel smirk.

"Wait… there's only 4 bells." Said Shikamaru.

"That's right that means one of you will be tied up and have t go back to school." Said Anko with a sadistic laugh.

"Is it possible for us to cut out the middle man and just go to the academy so that we won't have to deal with her?" asked Shikamaru pointing to Anko.

"Hey!" yelled Anko who lunched in for the kill l but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Now Anko save that for later…" he sighed.

"Okay you can begin now." Said Anko.

The 5 Genins but Naruto jumped into the bushes.

"What aren't you going to follow them?" asked Kakashi.

"No way! I'm sure I can take you down." Said Naruto pointing to Kakashi.

"What about me?" asked Anko with a sadistic smile that scared Naruto.

Naruto seemed to be hiding behind Kakashi who seemed to be comforting him while at the same time holding the bells out of his reach.

"Don't worry… she scares me too…" said Kakashi.

That's when Sasuke reappeared and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him back into the bushes.

"Why did you drag me here!" yelled Naruto.

Then he noticed that Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru were there as well.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We need to talk about the point of the test." Said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean point?" asked Sakura.

"None of you seemed to notice the underlying message of this test… team work." Said Shikamaru.

"That makes sense." Said Hinata.

"Then why pit us against each other?" asked Naruto.

"That's the point of the test, it's to see if we can get over ourselves and act a team." Explained Shikamaru, "Right now it's best if we figure out who goes back later… right now we have to figure out on how to beat them."

The other 4 nodded in agreement…

"Let me come up with something first then we'll make our moves." Said Shikamaru.

He closed his eyes and put his hand together in a square shape.

Meanwhile with Anko and Kakashi they stared at each other.

"So… we haven't really gotten a chance to talk… and I mean really talk." Said Kakashi, "How do you feel about this."

"I don't know… I mean from you told me about this test… none of the teams were ever able to pass." Said Anko.

"Yes but this team is special… remember that." Said Kakashi, "According to the Hokage they have a very chance of passing this test.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

That's when Naruto and Sasuke jumped from the tree with their swords drawn, Naruto aimed his attack at Anko while Sasuke with Kakashi.

"What the!" yelled Anko.

"An attack from above." Said Kakashi.

Both drew out their kunai and blocked the swords.

"That sword." Said Kakashi getting a good look at the Sword of Fire.

"It's the sword of Fire. Created from my powers." Said Sasuke.

"So I take both all 5 of you have swords." Said Anko with a smirk.

"Yeah… but we also have powers of our elements." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Power of Earth! Double Earth Throw!"

There were a shot of two rocks that from the buses that aimed for Kakashi and Anko, which made them jump back from Naruto and Sasuke, not noticing that Sakura and Hinata were behind them.

"Power of Water! Water Stream!"

"Power of Wind! Wind Gust!"

Hinata's attack was aimed towards Anko while Sakura attack was aimed at Kakashi… both of them dodged.

"I don't know what you're doing but it's nothing to work." Said Anko.

That's when both Anko and Kakashi didn't notice they couldn't move.

"What the…" said Anko.

"It can't be." Said Kakashi.

Both of them were forced to look down to see their shadows were attached to another.

"That's right… you were expecting us to use only our powers that are used for Naruto fight against Damien." Said Shikamaru coming out the bushes.

"You weren't expecting anyone of us to use our Jutsu…" said Sara with a smirk as she took Kakashi bells while Hinata took Anko's.

"Oh really… then which one of you will choose to fail." Said Kakashi.

"Me…" said Naruto.

This earned a shocked response from everyone… even the other 4.

"What! Really Naruto!" said Sara.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… it's probably best if I don't become a ninja with you guys… I mean you guys are the best friends I ever had… I mean… you… It's best you don't involved with Damien… I mean… it's supposed to be a one on one fight, right?" said Naruto, "It's best you don't get hurt. Hey! Now I have learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu I'll be able to the past the next exam easy…"

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata.

"You really sure about this?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm sure! I'm sure I'll be able to make new friends in a new team." Said Naruto giving a fake smile.

"There's no need…" said Anko.

"She's right… all of you pass." Said Kakashi.

Both of them smiled…

"This test was about team work… wasn't it." Said Shikamaru.

"You're the first group to figure this out." Said Kakashi, "This is Anko's first time with a Genin Team."

"I'm not surprised." Said Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"That's that supposed to mean!" yelled Anko.

"However, this isn't my first time… each time I gave them the same test… which was the test of team work… and no other team has ever passed." Said Kakashi.

"However…" said Anko, "You 5 already knew how to work as a team and from what Lord Hokage told us you 5 shouldn't be broken up because of this "War between good and evil" or something like that."

"You 5 are now an official Genin team!" said Kakashi.

There was a silence... as Naruto began to cheer.

"All right!" he cheered, "We passed."

Naruto went to hug Hinata who began to blush bright red.

"All right!" cheered Sakura who went into for a hug with Sasuke who managed to step off to the side causing her to fall to the ground.

Shikamaru just shook his head with a smirk.

Meanwhile Damien how was holding a bag of popcorn watched this.

"So… they're becoming more of a team everyday… looks like I'm going to have to bring in the big guns soon…" he said gritting his teeth.

And so the team became full-fledged ninjas… not knowing what will happen… And hopefully no matter what they're be able to handle it…

Next Time: Team 7 gets D Mission after D Mission... great there's a break... training... oh great... what's worse is that Damien finally shows up and shows the full extent of his powers... what will happen? Find out next time!


	9. Darkness Devastation

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait... really sorry. I have good news and bad news... the good news is that I'm about to send in my novel which is basically a longer, more detailed, better and original version of this story to a publisher... the bad news is that should they choose to publish it, I'll probably have to take it down for a while. Sorry... but still I'm doing well with my dream of becoming a novelist. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Darkness Devastation

The team was angry… they were upset… they wanted to kill something… and that something was that stupid cat!

They were doing their missions… which consisted of chores… lots and lots of chores…

But the worst of the worst was trying to catch the goddamn cat.

"Must resist the urge to kill the cat… must resist the urge to kill cat…" thought Naruto.

"Thank you for finding my darling kitty, kitty again." Said the Lord of Fire's wife.

"If we ever have that mission… I'm getting that cat." Said Naruto.

"What?" asked the Wife.

"It's a cute cat and I'd love to pet it." Said Naruto.

"I know he is." Said the Wife.

"I can't believe that works every time." Said Shikamaru.

"You are dismissed." Said the Hokage.

Team 7 left the Tower.

"Can we please stop getting that mission." Whined Naruto.

"Sorry but Team 8 is the only other new Genin Team and they have Kiba on it…" said Anko, "Maybe if someone will train a new dog then maybe we will get an exception."

"For the last time! I'm not doing that! I know you hate the cat too." Said Kakashi.

Anko glared at him.

"You should do your training. We'll meet up with you tomorrow." Said Kakashi who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like the hunt begins." Said Anko licking her lips.

Anko ran off.

"Can someone please tell me why they're training us?" asked Shikamaru with a sweat drop.

"I think Kakashi is because of the Sharingan… but I'm sure about Anko." Responded Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"We should get to training." Said Hinata.

"Yeah… that makes sense…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Damien was looking at his sword.

"Today will b the day I show them the true power." He said to himself.

Meanwhile in a training ground Naruto and Sasuke were having a sparing session with their sword while Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru sat off to the side.

"I'm not sure if I should tell my father I'm dating Naruto." Said Hinata blushing.

"Well maybe you should." Said Sakura.

"But he doesn't' like Naruto…" said Hinata looking down.

"I guess I understand." Said Sakura, "If I was dating him my mom would probably whack him with a broom."

Hinata just stared at Sakura in confusion.

"I come from a civilian family, remember." Said Sakura.

"Oh… yeah…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

They heard Shikamaru snoring next to them.

"He's asleep." Said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Training to fight me?" asked a voice.

They saw Damien jumping out a tree.

"Training to fight me… wow I would have thought you forgotten about me after all those time you had to rescue that cat." Said Damien with an evil smirk.

"Damien." Muttered Naruto glaring at him.

"Let's make this battle interesting." Said Damien with an evil smile, he then turned to Shikamaru, "Shouldn't someone wake him up?"

Sakura began to nudge him.

"What?" asked Shikamaru irritably then he saw Damien, "Oh…"

"Get ready all of you!" yelled Damien, "Sword of Darkness! Appear to me!"

"All right! Get ready!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't you think we know that!" yelled Sakura.

"Sword of Water! Appear to me!" called out Hinata.

"Sword of Wind! Appear to me!" called out Sakura.

"Sword of Earth! Appear to me!" called out Shikamaru.

"This begin this fight!" said Damien with an evil smile.

"Power of Water! Water Stream!" called out Hinata.

Damien dodged.

"Power of Fire! Double Fire Ball!" called out Sasuke.

Damien dodged the fireball.

"Power of Wind! Multiple Wind Gust!" called out Sakura.

Damien once again dodged the attack.

"Power of Earth! Earth Throw!" called out Shikamaru.

Damien dodged still.

"Sword of Light! Light Slice!" called out Naruto.

He swiped the sword, but Damien instill dodged.

"Stay still!" shouted Naruto.

Damien began to laugh, it was a very evil and wicked laugh.

"You really have no idea about your powers! Do you!" shouted Damien.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I'll show you." Said Damien.

That's when a wave a Darkness… all 5 of them managed to dodge.

"Damn ninjas… why could I be fighting people who weren't ninjas… maybe even someone who hated Ninjas with the very fiber of their being." Said Damien, who then got the weirdest chill for saying that.

"Yeah we knew you could do that." Said Naruto.

"It's not only that but there's more." Said Damien, "Sword of Darkness! Transform!"

The sword began to change shape… it became longer, it blade changed shape, it's hilt became a pole… it turned from an evil looking sword to an evil looking halberd.

"How were you able to that!" yelled Sasuke.

"What did you do… find out what your sward's real name was?" asked Naruto.

"Wrong show." Said Shikamaru.

"No… I am truly in tune with my powers." Said Damien, "I am able to control my element to the full extent. Not only can that but I'm able to change the shape of my weapon! You don't choose the weapon you're given it just happens naturally… Either way! I'm much stronger than you!"

"Oh really! Prove it!" yelled Naruto.

That's when he swiped his blade, a dark wave that was clearly stronger than he sword attack was aimed at Shikamaru and Sakura. IT was too fast that neither was able to dodge.

"Sakura! Shikamaru!" cried Hinata.

"Why you!" shouted Sasuke.

He jumped at Damien who blocked using his halberd.

"You really think you can beat me with that thing?" asked Damien.

He unleashed another wave of darkness at him, sending him flying several feet!

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

That's when Damien appeared in front of Hinata and shot a beam from his halberd.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto who was clearly angry.

"You know...you don't stand a chance with out them." Said Damien, "Now we will truly see how strong I really am!"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Damien smiled evilly.

"Halberd of Darkness! Darkness Devastation!" he called out.

He slammed the tip of his weapon onto the ground… it created a huge bubble of darkness that engulfed everything in its path. After it dissipated everything thing was in ruins… Naruto was to the ground uncurious… only Damien stood unharmed.

"Well I guess this is it." Sad Damien.

Damien walked over to Naruto.

"Stop it!" cried Hinata who was conscious, "Please stop… please don't' kill him."

Damien ignored her, he aimed his Halberd to the ground… he was about to make the final blow… when he stabbed the ground.

"I'll let him live this time… but only so that I can watch him become stronger. I'd prefer if we on least equal ground when I kill him." Said Damien, "Tell your boyfriend that!"

Hinata looked down on the ground.

Damien smirked at her then disappeared.

Hinata crawled over to Naruto and began to cry.

"Naruto… Naruto please wake…" cried Hinata shaking him.

Naruto woke up and saw Hinata.

"Where's Damien?" asked Naruto.

"He left…" said Hinata.

"I lost… didn't I?" asked Naruto giving a pained smile.

Hinata said nothing… which Naruto took as a yes.

Naruto knew one thing… although he lost this time… he knew that next he lose… chances are he will die…

Next Time: Naruto is depressed about his loss to Damien. So Anko comes up with a brilliant plan that doesn't involve torture: Go on a C Rank mission! Will it work or will Damien just follow along? Find out next time!


	10. The C Rank

A/N Yeah, yeah I know it's been a while... but hurray! 10,000 hits! Not much else to say other than stuck on the novel's current draft so yeah... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10: The C Rank

Naruto stared at the ceiling… he didn't want to go. Out right now. That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Naruto… it's me." Said Hinata on the other side of the door.

"It's open." Came Naruto's reply.

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine." replied Naruto.

Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"He could have easily killed me but he didn't." said Naruto.

"It's going to be fine." Said Hinata, "Don't worry, everything will be fine…"

"I guess your right." Said Naruto.

Hinata sighed, she knew it was going to take a while for him to recover.

The next day they waited Kakashi as usual. Naruto was curled in the fetal position, ignoring the person poking him with a stick. Hinata tried comforting him, but it didn't work. So she just watched on.

Kakashi finally arrived, "Sorry, I had to give a dog tap lesions." Said Kakashi.

He sweat dropped when he saw who was poking Naruto with a stick.

"Anko…" said Kakashi, "Please stop poking Naruto with a stick."

"He needs someone to poke him with a stick." Said Anko, "If he's just going to take it then what's the point of him beating his enemy."

This was when the air around Naruto became much blacker.

"Way to go! You just made thing worse!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, I figure out something to cheer him up." Said Anko, "And I just know the perfect thing!"

"By the way, our mission is to save Tora again." Said Kakashi.

The team (minus Naruto) groaned.

"That again?" asked Shikamaru.

And so they went to search for the cat again, they managed to find him, with Naruto being the one that held Tora, ignoring the cat constantly swiping at him.

"Okay, this went from being tragic to being comedic." Said Shikamaru with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

They went to deliver the cat and was being assigned to the next mission.

"Okay we have a…" said Iruka.

That was when Anko yelled out, "No way! This team is ready for a C Ranked Mission."

"C Ranked?" asked Sakura.

"Each mission is ranked A though D, A is for Jonin, B is for Chunin, C is Chunin and Genin and D is for Genin." Said Anko, "You've been doing good enough that I fee you should be up for a C Ranked, that it will probably get Naruto that stupor."

"Anko…" said Iruka.

She gave him a death glare.

"I agree with Anko." Said Kakashi, "They have been doing good."

Sarutobi knew why, he heard about Naruto's loss. And knew this might be the best route to go to. Maybe doing C Ranked Mission would be good for him.

"There is one I think your team might be able to do." Said Sarutobi, "Can you let him in."

That was when an old man in, he was holding a sake bottle.

"This is Tazuna from the Land of Waves, he is a bridge builder." Said Sarutobi, "Your mission is to guard him until he finishes his bridge."

"A bunch of brats." Said Tazuna, "These don't look like they can defend me… esspeiclly the short Emo one."

Of all things to get Naruto out of his depression it was being called "The Short Emo One".

He lunged into get him, but Kakashi caught him by the collar.

"No Naruto, it's not a good idea to kill the client." Said Kakashi.

"Come on…" said Naruto.

The next day, they team headed to their mission.

"Come on! Let's go!" yelled Naruto.

"You're excited." said Hinata.

"This is the first time I have ever left the village." Said Naruto.

"I know, me too." Said Hinata.

"What is it with that kid, yesterday he was mopey now today he isn't." said Tazuna.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Naruto.

And they headed on their way, unaware that Damien was trailing them.

"This should be interesting…" he said.

As they continued on their way to the Land of Waves, Sakura asked this.

"Doesn't the Land of Waves have it's own Ninja Village?" she asked.

"Did you really forget that history lesson?" asked Shikamaru, "Even I remember it, and I was barely awake at the time."

"Hey!" yelled Sakura.

"So…" said Tazuna changing the subject as he didn't want to hear the two fight, "I remember hearing that Genin Teams are supposed to have three ninja and one sensei…"

"This is an experiment." Said Kakashi, "To try out different ways."

"I see…" muttered Tazuna.

"Seriously, Sakura… you don't know?" asked Shikamaru.

"Please stop complaining." Muttered Sasuke.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just in disbelief that Sakura don't really that every county doesn't have its own Ninja Village." Said Shikamaru, "Didn't she have the best test scores in class?"

"You know Shikamaru is right." Said Naruto as they all walked past a puddle, "Sakura doesn't know a basic fact… and it scares me…"

"What did you say!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura was about to hit him when the puddle suddenly became two men wearing masks and headbands with the Mist Village symbol on it. They used their chain to kill Kakashi.

"Damn it!" yelled Anko.

Naruto went to fight one of them. However there was a shout of "Power of Darkness! Darkness Beam!" and the dark beam hit the guy.

Naruto turned to the tree and began to sweat… he saw Damien laying in the tree, just relaxing.

"Sorry for giving you a mixed message but you have to understand only I may kill you." Said Damien.

The other one, stood there frozen, unsure what to do.

"Lay off the blonde brat, and I'll spare you two, he's mine, understand." Said Damien.

The man nodded and decided to just take out his target.

However he was quickly knocked out by Kakashi.

"Wait… a second…" said Sakura.

They saw where Kakashi was "killed" was shredded pieces of a log.

That was when Kakashi dodged a Kunai, from Anko.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were faking it." Said Anko.

"Sorry, I didn't have time. But I know you noticed it." Said Kakashi.

"Of course I noticed it." Sighed Anko.

"Why did you hide?" asked Hinata.

"I wanted to see who their real targets were… if they were us… or someone else." Said Kakashi.

They all looked at Tazuna, Anko proceeded to grab him by the collar.

"Why are here ninjas after you?" asked Anko.

Tazuna sighed… he knew he would have to face up to the fact.

And little did they know that his story would forever change their all of their lives, but would it be the for the better?

Next Time: They learn the truth of Tazuna's country... what's worse is that an extremely strong ninja is after him. What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
